Como besar
by NateRusher
Summary: Carlos comienza a "salir" con una nueva chica llamada Sally pero en lugar de ver el lado bueno de todo esto, el latino se atormenta pensando en lo horroroso que puede resultar su beso con ella, pero el latino cuenta con sus amigos para que lo ayuden. Esta es una historia Slash :)


**Como besar**

**Hooooolaaaaa a TODOS ! ¿cómo están? espero que bien y si no lo estas te mando un abrazo bien fuerte! XD bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo relato XD emm... bueno espero que les guste XD sin nada más que decir... disfruten.**

EL sol brillaba intensamente, era un hermoso día como siempre en Los Ángeles. Los futuros famosos se paseaban por el lobby y la piscina del reconocido y famosísimo PalmsWood. El ambiente en este hotel era tranquilo ...demasiado tranquilo, sabiendo que aquí, específicamente en el 2j, vivian los integrantes de Big Time Rush. En este apartamento se encontraban 3 jóvenes James, la cara; Carlos, el latino y Kendall, el rubio y líder de la banda.

Kendall venia saliendo de su habitación cuando se encontró de frente en la sala donde pudo ver a " La cara" de BTR sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras leía una revista " moda para hombres" creo que se llamaba.

-James ¿has visto a logan?...- pregunto el rubio a su amigo pero su pregunta rápidamente se fue apagando cuando desvió su mirada hacia el sofá naranjo de la sala, donde se encontraba el latino. Carlos se encontraba en posición fetal. Sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, se mecía levemente y tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-esta así desde ayer- se limito a responder james aun sin levantar la vista de la revista.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- volvió a preguntar el rubio que no había escuchado la respuesta a lo que él había preguntado.

-Sally- pronuncio levemente el latino. Kendall solo vio que Carlos movía los labios.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto.

-Sally- pronuncio nuevamente el latino mientras giraba su cabeza para ver al rubio.

-Sally, Sally, Sally- repitió el rubio intentando recordar aquella persona pero no recordó a nadie con ese nombre- ¿Qué Sally?- se vio obligado a preguntar. Carlos solo hizo una mueca de horror y volvió a mecerse rápidamente.

-Ya sabes... Sally- hablo James. Seguía sin levantar la vista de su revista. - La novia de Carlos.

-¡¿Carlos tiene novia?!- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-¡No es mi novia!- Grito el Latino saliendo por un momento de su "estado" pero rápidamente volvió a mecerse en sus piernas.

-Bueno no es tu novia- pronuncio James dándole la razón al latino. Por primera vez había levantado la vista de su revista. - Es La "amiga especial" de Carlos- agrego haciendo un especial énfasis a las palabras "amiga" y "especial". Cruzo una mirada con el rubio y volvió a su lectura.

-Pero Carlos...tener una novia es bueno... en especial para ti- hablo el rubio muy emocionado.

-No Kendall- comenzó el latino- es malo porque... porque...- Agrego pero al final de su segundo porque pronuncio algo tan rápido que Kendall no logro entender. James levanto nuevamente la vista de su revista.

-Vamos Carlos dile. Ayer estuviste todo el día diciéndomelo- hablo la "cara "con un tono de voz que sonaba entre decisivo y amenaza. Kendall que había dirigido su mirada a James cuando este comenzó a hablar, se volvió para ver directamente al latino, él cual estaba haciendo un leve puchero.

-Yo -yo-yo nunca he...- hablo el latino pero nuevamente la ultima parte la dijo rápido.

-¡CARLOS!- Grito James- Le dices tú o le digo yo- definitivamente James comenzó a amenazar al latino.

-Yo...- retomo nuevamente Carlos. Inclino la mirada hacia el piso y continuo- yo nunca eh besado a una chica. James Asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobar lo que había dicho el latino. Kendall seguía parado en su lugar mientras procesaba todo.

-Pero Carlos- Hablo el rubio- Dar besos es fácil... solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

-Eso fue lo que le dije yo- Hablo James mientras seguía leyendo.

-Es fácil para ustedes decirlo... ya que ambos besan bien- se excuso el latino. Su voz se parecía a la de un niño caprichoso. El último comentario del latino hizo que las mejillas de Kendall se encendieran.

-Gracias- pronuncio extrañado el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia James para ver el efecto que había tenia aquella última frase en él, y efectivamente sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas pero seguía concentrado en su lectura - Carlos, no es difícil tan solo debes... ya sabes...- volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¡VES!- grito Carlos poniéndose de pie- No hay forma de explicar un beso- agrego con decepción mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá naranja.

- Pero Carlos- hablo el rubio- Tú Tan solo tienes que hacer así... cuando ella haga así... y bueno tu...- Kendall decía cada frase moviendo sus labios para darle una idea al latino de lo que tenía que hacer pero este solo reía al ver a su extraño amigo mover los labios.

-¡Carlos!- grito el rubio- No te rías. Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-lo-lo-lo sé, pe-pe-ro te ves tan -gra-gracioso- Trataba de hablar el latino entre carcajadas.

-De verdad te ves gracioso- dijo James conteniendo la risa pero seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-¡Ah!¡ ahora dejas de leer esa estúpida revista!-

-¡Hey! no es estúpida- Hablo la cara mientras veía a Kendall con el ceño fruncido.

-No te enojes con él, Kenny- Hablo el latino mientras secaba una lagrimilla imaginaria de su ojo.- No se puede explicar cómo besar a alguien-

-Bueno... si tiene que haber una forma pero... no lo sé...- pronuncio Kendall.

-ves aun no existe nadie que pueda explicar cómo dar un beso- hablo el latino decepcionado.

-Pero mira...- hablo nuevamente el rubio.- ¿qué tan malo puede ser tu primer beso?

-No debiste preguntar eso- dijo James tapando sus oídos con sus dedos.

-¡¿QUE TAN MALO PUEDE SER?!- grito el latino- ¡¿Qué pasa si la babeo?! ¡¿o si nuestras narices chocan?! ¡¿ o si nuestros labios no se sincronizan? ¡¿o si le muerdo el labio?! ¡¿o la lengua?! ¡¿o si nuestras lenguas quedan amarradas?!¡ ¿o si en el momento en que nos estemos besando un horda de zombie mutante alienígenas nos atacan y se lleva a Sally?! ¡¿QUE PASA KENDALL?! ¡¿QUE PASA?!- el latino que entre cada grito se acerco a su rubio amigo, al final de estos había tomado a Kendall por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡CARLOS!- grito el rubio. James se dio cuenta de que Carlos había dejado de gritar y saco sus dedos de sus oídos y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. - Estas exagerando demasiado- agrego el rubio. Era él quien tenía sus manos puestas en los hombros del latino.

-NO Kendall no soy exagerado... soy realista como diría Logan- Hablo el latino mientras se escapaba de las manos del rubio. Carlos comenzó a pasear por el salón y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Carlos...- Trato de dirigirse Kendall al latino... pero este solo repetía una y otra vez, en leves murmullos las dudas que ya había gritado.

"¿Qué pasa si la babeo?... o si... o si...nuestras lenguas..." era frases que Kendall escuchaba del latino.

-James- hablo el rubio- por favor ayúdame. La "cara" Rodo los ojos.

-BIEN - pronuncio un poco enfadado. Tiro su revista a un lado y se puso de pie. Se dirigió al Lado del rubio y se quedo mirando al latino un momento. -¡CARLOS!- grito de repente. El latino paro de inmediato y miraba a sus dos amigos confundido.

-Carlos, escucha bien puesto que lo que te voy a decir no lo repetiré- volvió a hablar James. Kendall Levemente miro a su "lindo" amigo quien parecía estar bastante enojado.- lo más importante si quieres dar un buen beso es: uno tener los labios húmedos...así se moverán mejor. dos, tu cabeza debe estar levemente inclinada para que no choquen sus narices. tres, cierra los ojos, generalmente esto ayuda a no sentirte nervioso. cuatro, tus manos ponlas en su cadera o espalda para que no las tengas en cualquier lugar y te sientas estúpido. cinco: no metas tu lengua al instante , espera un momento y luego trata de llevar la situación. Algunos consejos serian: mantén tu aliento fresco, respira normalmente, intenta no chocar los dientes, tu beso puede durar cuanto Tú quieras, y bésala lentamente y no de forma desesperada- Cuando termino de hablar James parecía mas calmado. Miro a sus dos amigos que lo observaban con las bocas abiertas.- ¿qué?- pregunto James.

Kendall fuel el primero en salir de su "trance"- ¿entendiste Carlos?- pregunto usando un tono autoritario. Carlos seguía en trance. El Rubio aplaudió en frente del latino, lo que hizo que saliera de su nuevo "estado". Hubo unos segundos en silencio mientras Carlos pensaba en lo que había dicho James... realmente no recordaba mucho.

-La verdad no mucho- dijo el latino después de unos segundos. James volvió a rodar los ojos y Kendall golpeo su mano contra su frente.

-Okey me rindo- dijo Kendall- creo que es imposible explicar cómo besar a alguien.

-Chico gracias por intentar ayudar pero creo que no habrá beso para Carlitos- pronunció el latino. Todos tenían sus miradas perdidas en el piso... estaban decepcionados.

-Aun queda una forma- dijo James volviendo a hablar con alegría.

-¿Cual?- preguntaron al unisonó El latino y el rubio.

-Ob-ser-va-ción- pronuncio James.

-¡eso suena genial!- dijo el latino.

-Carlos recuerda: humedad, inclinación, ojos, manos y lengua.- dijo lentamente James Para que el latino pudiera procesarlo. Luego dirigió la mirada a Kendall y le sonrió.

-Oh no...James... tu no...- logro pronuncia el rubio pero en ese instante era callado por los húmedos pero tibios labios de James. Sus cabezas estaban de tal forma inclinadas que coincidían perfectamente así que sus narices no chocaron. Kendall seguía en shock, no pensaba, no pestañaba, no respiraba solo...solo recibía los labios de James. Hubo un momento en el que El rubio trato de separarse de su amigo pero este lo atrapo poniendo sus manos en su cadera. Kendall seguía sin reaccionar "se siente tan bien" pensó finalmente mientras veía a James cerrar los ojos. Dio una leve mirada hacia su costado para ver a Carlos quien los miraba con atención. Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron por la vergüenza y fue en ese momento cuando cerró los ojos para ignorar la presencia del latino. Lentamente se dejo llevar por aquel mágico beso. Sus labios se sincronizaron con los de James, sus manos se posaron en la espalda del chico lindo y por fin volvió a respirar. Por otro lado James sintió cuando Kendall comenzó a corresponder el beso. Lentamente trato de ganar el acceso a la boca del rubio pero Kendall ponía resistencia. No por no querer dejar entrar a James en su boca sino porque él quería entrar en la boca de James...estaban luchando por quien dominaba a quien. Finalmente Gano Kendall quien comenzó a inspeccionar cada lugar de la boca de James, él cual no ponía resistencia. Nada más que ellos existía... todo el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Lentamente James termino el beso separándose un poco de Kendall. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos... Su beso había sido más intenso de lo que esperaban. Lentamente el mundo volvió a aparecer a su alrededor y pudieron ver al latino a unos cuantos pasos mirándolos.

-¿Entendiste como besar?- pegunto James al latino aun sin sacar las manos de la cadera del Rubio.

-Wow- pronuncio Kendall levemente mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido. Seguía en una especie de Shock.

-Si- respondió Carlos lanzándose a los brazos del rubio y el lindo - chicos son los mejores -

-lo sabemos- dijo James correspondiendo el abrazo y por lo tanto soltando al rubio.

-Yo-yo tengo que irme- pronuncio el rubio separándose del latino. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del apartamento. Cerró la puerta y se quedo quieto. Poso su espalda contra su pared y se quedo pensando... " ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué Siento esto? ¿Por qué el beso con James despertó esta nueva sensación? ¿Por qué?... ¿Será acaso que me gusta James?".

-¿Kendall?- Escucho una voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos. Kendall Levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Logan quien se acercaba al departamento mirándolo preocupado al rubio. - ¿Qué pasa?-

- Si supieras...- pronuncio el rubio.

-Pero dime qué te pasa- exclamo Logan. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-ni yo mismo lo sé - murmuro Kendall volviendo a bajar la mirada. Logan entendió que lo que había pasado debió haber sido algo muy importante para dejar a Kendall en ese estado. Entonces solo pudo hacer lo que cualquier amigo haría en ese momento... guardo silencio y se coloco junto a su amigo en la misma posición que este se encontraba.

Dentro del apartamento James y Carlos miraban la puerta que se había cerrado hace poco.

-Gracias- Dijo la "cara"

-No hay problema- dijo el latino- pero James, sabes que no puedes seguir engañando así a Kendall... tienes que decirle que lo amas.

-Lo sé- pronuncio James un poco triste- te prometo que pronto se lo diré pero por ahora... no estoy listo.- Carlos se percato del tono triste de su amigo.

-Animo James- dijo el latino golpeando amistosamente el hombro del chico alto. - si aun no estás listo... yo te seguiré ayudando para que puedas estar con Kendall.

-Gracias Carlitos- pronuncio nuevamente James regalándole una sonrisa false que ocultaba la tristeza que sentía al saber que nunca seria correspondido.- Eres un excelente actor- agrego con tono más alegre.

-lo sé- pronuncio Carlos, alagado.- debería ganar el premio a mejor actor-

-¿Y quién es Sally?- pregunto James-

-No lo sé- dijo el latino.- fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió-

Carlos y James comenzaron a reír pero por la mente de este ultimo pasaba miles de ideas de cómo declararse...algunas con un resultado alegre pero otras... con un final triste.

-Carlos...- interrumpió las risas James.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-T-tú- comenzó nervioso el chico lindo- ¿me ayudaras a declararme?

-James...- hablo el latino. Su rostro rápidamente cambio por una expresión seria- ... hare todo lo posible para que tú seas feliz con Kendall... eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Gracias Carlitos- pronuncio James Feliz al saber que su amigo lo apoyaba.

**Hoooola de nuevo :D les gusto? espero que sí :3 ¿ Qué pasará con James y Kendall? ¿James se atreverá a declararse?¿ Donde estaba Logan?... saben que yo escribo unos grandes enredos amorosos y tal vez este no sea la excepción xD e.e**

**Bueno espero que les guste recordarles como siempre que sus criticas comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas... y me hacen feliz :D xD XD Bueno... y eso xD cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazo a la distancia xD **


End file.
